


Bea My Champ

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Big Cock, Creampie, F/M, Four Arm Hold, Hand Job, Mating, Muscle Love, Overflowing Orgasm, Pokemon/ Human Relationship, Vaginal Sex, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: After some intense training together, Bea and her trusty Machamp have grown closer than ever. But when she notices Machamp looking at her differently, Bea does her best to try and learn what’s bothering him.
Relationships: Saitou | Bea/ Machamp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Bea My Champ

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot my portable hard drive at home by mistake, so I challenged myself to write a new story during one of my eight hour work shifts, from initial concept to completion. This is the final result, enjoy!

Bea brought the towel to her face, wiping the sweat from her brow as she caught her breath. To her right was her trusty companion Machamp, who was dutifully gathering up the supplies from their sparring match. She’d begun training alongside her Pokemon in a more one on one capacity, and the results had shown through brilliantly.

In the last twenty matches since she implemented this new training regimen, she’d managed to walk away the victor in more than half of them. With continued training that focused on each of their unique traits, she could probably close that gap to really test the metal of the challengers in the Gym challenge.

“Alright, big guy,” she said after taking a swig of water. “Bout time we headed back! Gonna get dark soon and we should probably get some rest for tomorrow’s crop of trainers!”

Machamp shot her a smile as he threw a bag over his shoulder, catching up to her with ease as she began to walk back to the Gym. He was a good few feet taller than her, making some feel extra intimidated by his massive muscles when standing next to her, but to Bea he was just a little ball of sunshine and love who was one of the greatest companions she could ask for.

The two of them walked side by side, enjoying the fresh, warm spring air that blow softly around them. Bea looked up at her strong friend, just barely managing to catch him turning his head away from her with an almost embarrassed expression on his face. She thought this was odd, since Machamp was usually so stoic and self-assured, but she thought nothing of it thinking it was just him winding down from the work out.

But as they pressed on, she noticed more and more that he was looking at her, either directly or off to the side. More than once he seemed distracted by her, and when she’d look up at him, he’d just shy himself away.

“Alright, Champ,” she stated finally, stopping in her tracks and placing her hands on her hips. “I can tell something’s the matter, so what’s up, buddy?”

Machamp’s face grew bright red, something Bea wasn’t even sure was possible until she saw it for herself, and he began to rub the back of his neck without looking at her directly.

“Are you feeling alright? Did we maybe work a little too hard today?”

Machamp simply shook his head.

“Are you hungry?”

Once again, he shook his head no.

“Then, what’s the matter? I can tell something is bothering you…I don’t have something in my teeth, do I?”

Machamp finally looked at her, waving his hands in front of him while his face was awash with embarrassment. He began to mumble out something, but Bea couldn’t quite hear him.

“Come on, big guy,” she said playfully, stepping forward and placing a hand on one of his arms. “You can talk to me…I’m here for you.”

Machamp’s eyes went wide, but he still wouldn’t answer. Bea didn’t want to press the matter too much; if Machamp didn’t want to tell her what was wrong, then she wasn’t going to press him. He’d tell her when he was ready…

“Alright. I’ll let it slide…Let’s go hit the Sauna; you and I could use a little relaxation after that workout, and maybe that’ll help with whatever’s bothering you.”

She took the lead, heading back for Stow-on-Side while keeping a steady pace. When they finally reached the Gym, she had Machamp store the gear they’d used in the usual locker, telling him to meet her in the Sauna shortly thereafter when he was done. Bea went to the locker room to change, and Machamp did what he was told.

When he finally came to the Sauna, he stepped into the warm, humid air to see Bea had already gotten into the hot spring, using the heat of the water to loosen her tight, strained muscles. Her head was all that she could see through the cloud of steam as he took his place on the opposite side of the sot spring, sighing with relief as the warmth of the water soothed his body.

“That feel better, big guy?” Bea asked, her head not moving from its rested position as she addressed him. Machamp replied positively, allowing his body to relax slowly. “Good…I don’t know what’s bothering you, but hopefully this dip in the hot spring will help clear that head of yours.”

Machamp let himself slump down until it was just his head above the water, sighing happily as the water soothed his aching muscles. He and Bea had had quite the training session, and so both of them were happy to get a little relaxation.

The relaxation came to a close pretty quick for Machamp, however, when he heard the water rustle and shift as Bea stood. His eyes opened lazily but then shot open wide as Bea came into focus, and it was then that he realized that she had not worn her swimsuit into the hot spring. Rather she stood in front of him, her naked flesh exposed to him.

Her athletic body was expertly sculpted, her arms, legs and abs thick with toned muscles. Her smaller breasts were still impressive, usually appearing smaller when stuffed into her sports bra but still incredibly well shaped. Her most impressive feature was her large behind and thick thighs that helped define her her powerful legs, the same legs that helped her hold her own against the more punch and grapple prone Machamp in sparring matches. She shared a soft smile with him moving her way through the water to sit at his side.

“Hope you don’t mind me coming over and sitting next to you,” she stated, taking a seat and returning to her relaxed position. “I’ll feel better knowing that you’re relaxed if I’m next to you watching it happen.”

Machamp, who had since returned to a cramped sitting position, simply looked down at her with wide, dinner plate eyes. When Bea finally felt his stare baring down on her, she cracked open an eye to catch him in the act. He was staring down at her, his eyes darting all across her body, with his face redder than she’d ever seen it.

She couldn’t stand it any longer. She had to know what was wrong with Machamp.

“Alright, buddy,” she stated as she sat up, crossing her arms in front of her and staring up at him. “I wanna know what’s bothering you and we’re not leaving this hot spring until you let me know what it is!”

Machamp, caught off guard by her sudden accusatory tone, began to stammer through some excuses. He couldn’t communicate perfectly with Bea, but they’d grown close enough that even simple statements and hand gestures usually did the trick. But right now, Bea was able to read him like an open book, and he was afraid of letting her know what was really wrong.

“What do you mean afraid? Like I might punish you or something? Come on, big guy…You know I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, staring up at him with a smile. “So why don’t you just tell me what’s up and I can try and help you…”

Machamp looked away, an expression almost akin to shame across his face. Without looking at her he grabbed hold of her arm softly, guiding her hand from her chest to his crotch. It was Bea’s turn to go wide eyed as she felt his large, erect cock bulging in his black speedo.

Bea gasped as she looked up at him, his red face somehow redder as he still wouldn’t look at her. She chuckled to herself for a moment before she reached up to turn his face towards her.

“I’m sorry, Champ,” she stated lovingly. “I completely forgot that mating season was coming up…”

Machamp simply nodded down at her. She was usually pretty good about making sure he had an outlet during these times, but with a sudden increase in Gym Challengers she’d had less time to prepare anything. Her hand still on his cock, she tried to read his expression as best as she could.

“You think you can handle this on your own, or…?”

Machamp shook his head.

“Hmm…Wait…are you…do you find me to be a compatible mate? Is that why you’re being so weird?” Machamp looked away again, covering his face from embarrassment. Bea merely laughed.

“Oh Champ,” she stated, gripping his cock a little harder until he gasped from the feeling. “I guess I’ll have to help you with this, won’t I?”

Machamp looked down at her with a confused yet hopeful look. Bea’s hand began to rub against the fabric of the speedo as she began to stroke his cock through it, staring up at him the whole time. He began to feel the relief and stress of the moment all at once, trying his best to stifle his grunts of pleasure as she stroked his cock.

“That feel good?” she asked, scooting closer to him until her thighs were touching his. Machamp began to breathe heavier as he looked down at her, staring into her eyes lovingly. “Cause I like the way you feel, big guy.”

Machamp simply sat there accepting her touch. His mind was swimming with arousal, his hormones telling him to pick her up and take her then and there. But he knew that his normal ways of mating would be too brutal for her, and she was his Trainer…he didn’t want to hurt her anymore than she wanted to hurt him.

“Why don’t you take this off?” Bea said finally, letting his cock go and tapping his speedo. “Might be easier to get you to release if this wasn’t blocking me…”

Machamp took a moment to collect himself before shifting subtly, reaching down and removing the speedo. His large gray cock stood up at attention as he sat back down, looking down at his Trainer expectantly. Bea smiled up at him as she returned her grip to his cock, wrapping both her hands around the shaft as she began to stroke him more vigorously.

Machamp’s satisfaction was immediate, the sensation of both her hands wrapped around his length driving him wild with desire. His urge to take her grew with every passing moment, and he knew that soon he would cum for his Trainer, a thought that had never really occurred to either of them until now.

“Come on, big guy,” she stated, picking up the pace of her strokes. “Cum for me! I want you to feel soooo good!”

Machamp was close, but Bea’s playful talk was something new to him…It was more than welcome, since he was used to simply finding a mate and doing what nature intended, but he felt like he might have difficulty doing something like that in the future…

Machamp grit his teeth as he felt his cock bulge. His hips moved up until the tip of his cock was barely out of the water, and a few short strokes later he was cumming. His thick white cum shot out in a long, continuous stream almost like a hose, a good amount of it shooting either into Bea’s surprised face and mouth or over her shoulder.

When he finished, Machamp slumped back down into his seat, smiling from having been relieved. Bea coughed up some of his cum, using the water to wash off her face. When she was cleaned off, she struck a confident pose in front of him, smiling satisfied.

“Well…glad we were able to figure out what was wrong…” she quipped beginning to turn to leave the hot spring. “Now how about we get out of here and-“

Machamp’s hand caught her arm and stopped her in her tracks. She turned to look at him, and he had a wild look in his eyes she’d only ever seen when he was with a mate.

“Uh…Champ? You okay, buddy?”

Machamp reached forward and grabbed her other arm, standing up and lifting her out of the water as his lower legs grabbed hold of her legs. Bea’s flight or fight response kicked into overdrive, and she began to squirm in his grasp.

“Champ, this isn’t funny! Let me go!”

Machamp made a noise as he began to rub his cock against her pussy. Bea moaned softly despite herself, looking back at him angrily.

“Machamp! I’m not kidding! Put me down, now!”

Machamp gave her a defeated, almost confused look, loosening his grip on her without letting her go. Bea saw a look of sadness in his eyes she’d not seen before, and she hung her head low before sighing deeply.

“Alright…if it’ll help relieve some more stress…I guess you can mate with me...Is that really what you want, big guy?

Machamp nodded enthusiastically, his cock twitching against her pussy. She sighed once more before looking back at him with a reassuring smile.

Alright then…Go ahead and fuck me if it’ll help relieve some of your stress and we can go back to relaxing…Just DON’T cum in me, you understand?!”

Machamp grinned at the confirmation, tightening his grip once more as he positioned his cock to be at the entrance of her pussy. Bea looked down at his length as he slowly began to push it into her, her jaw clenched as his thick cock parted her walls to their limit. He drove himself almost 2/3rds of the way into her before he hit her deepest most region, giving her a moment to breath as she adjusted to his size.

“Sweet Arceus, that’s big!” Bea stated loudly, looking down at the visible bulge in her stomach caused by his cock. “Alright, big guy…take things slow. I don’t know how much of this thing I can really handle!”

Machamp barely seemed to register her comment. He waited for her to say something before he began to thrust himself in and out of her, not caring about being cautious as he let his instincts take over. Her pussy was tighter than any mate he’d ever been with, and the feeling of pushing it to it’s limits was overwhelming for him.

Bea felt like she was going to be split in half as Machamp pounded himself into her, each thrust in putting strain on her arms, legs and midsection. She was also overwhelmed with pleasure, his cock much larger than anything she’d ever had in her before as she hung in the air, her mouth open and her eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly. Any thoughts of shame she should have felt were washed out of her body by his powerful thrusts, and she knew she was in danger of this becoming a regular thing.

Machamp shoved himself fully into her at one point, re-positioning her so she would raise and lower onto him rather than him holding her up and pounding into her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he let her slower herself onto him, biting her lower lip as he assisted her in riding his stiff cock.

“Oh fuck, Champ!” Bea shouted, her free hand teasing her clit. “Get rid of that stress, baby! I want you in top fighting shape for tomorrow!”

Machamp grabbed hold of her hips and legs, raising and lowering her in and out until she entirely inside or out of her. Bea cried out with glee, craning her neck to kiss his neck as he swiftly moved her body. She was so lost to the pleasure, enjoying the stink of his sweat and the bulge his cock formed, that she didn’t even notice him moving faster and faster.

Machamp was close to cumming, and when Bea finally realized what was happening, it was too late. Machamp lowered her to the hilt as he came, driving his stream of cum deep into her. Bea cried out in rage and pleasure as she also came, twitching on top of his cock as she felt cum well up in the back of her throat.

As his load continued to push into her, cum began to escape Bea through her pussy and mouth. She coughed up cum violently, a twisted part of her enjoying the sensation of being choked from her big, strong Pokemon cumming into her pussy. She thanked her lucky stars that he hadn’t somehow also Dynamaxed during their ordeal, otherwise she’d have been ripped to shreds.

When Machamp was finished, his grip loosened enough on Bea’s hips and legs that when she slumped forward, she fell into the hot spring. She shot back up out of the water, coughing up the remaining cum in her throat as she looked at him disapprovingly.

“What did I fucking say not to do? Huh, Champ?!” She had her hands on her hips, and despite him towering over him it felt like she was talking down to him.

Machamp rubbed the back of his neck with a reluctant smile, knowing full well he’d cone wrong but showing that he was feeling much better. Bea simply sighed as she turned to get out of the water.

“You’re gonna do ten extra laps for a week for cumming inside of me,” she said playfully, wrapping herself in a towel. “Now come on. We should see about getting some sleep…We have a big day tomorrow.”

Machamp grabbed his speedo and lumbered out of the hot spring behind her, smiling the whole time. He certainly felt much better, and Bea thought she might have a new kind of training regimen to help her connection with Machamp only grow stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you just read? Want to commission your own work? Follow me on Twitter for more information or check my profile to see how you can get in contact with me!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian  
> https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian


End file.
